Life is strange: The Psychic
by lannon27
Summary: What if there was a boy who was psychic? What if that boy Lived in Arcadia Bay? What if that boy knew Chloe and Max? What if he went to Blackwell? Lets see what happens when these what ifs are real. Rated M for safety.


Authors note: this is my first time trying to write a story so please go easy on my and please give me advice on how to write better thanks.

Hi, the names Lannon I'm just your average seventeen-year-old autistic psychic who is trying to survive in a school of drama and art. I stand at an average five foot seven inches tall. I have long unkempt blue hair that comes down to my shoulder blades, a clean face and two violet eyes.

I've been an orphan for most of my life, and because of this, I've had to take the occasional odd job or two so that I can pay for various necessities because unfortunately, it's not cheap going to Blackwell. While living in arcadia bay the only friends that I've made are Max, Chloe, Kate, and Rachel. This doesn't mean that I didn't know other people it's just that they were more like acquaintances than anything else.

Max ended up leaving when we were younger but I've tried to keep in contact with her since, because she is like a sister to me, but we eventually lost contact after a few months. Chloe and I, after max left, stuck together quite often and I would help her through her tough times like after her dad died, so I ended up doing various things to cheer her up coloring my hair blue being one of the best ones, but then Rachel appeared and she did something that I had been trying so hard to do she had started helping Chloe. But I just knew that something would happen to Rachel, though I never knew what until she disappeared. In the end, I had tried to not be around when they were together, cause I didn't want to deal with the heartache again, but I was asked to help out a few times which eventually led to me and Rachel becoming good friends. Then it happened she just disappeared when I tried using my powers to find her all I could find was confusion, sadness, despair, and an array of emotions that I couldn't even begin to describe and then one day it just stopped and I knew that either I was not meant to find out now or someone else was meant to find out, but I came to the same conclusion, either way, she was no longer with us.

But before that, I had met Katie a few years ago while I was out doing charity work to help get over my grief we got along fairly well and eventually I met her family, and they were a fairly okay family though once they heard that I wasn't Christian all hell broke loose. Kate's father and sisters were perfectly fine with me not being Christian though they did encourage me to come to church. Her mother, on the other hand, was a different story entirely, and I don't think I have met a more revolting individual than her, and I've met the members of the vortex club, but she had more or less ran me out of the house with her yelling and preaching. After that I had shortly after gotten a message from kate, apologizing profusely for what her mother had done but she soon learned that I could care less about what her mother thinks. I and kate had started to hang out together often doing charity work, or she would come over to my dorm so I could help her practice the violin. On a few occasions we would meet up for tea or just to hang out. I have even on a few occasions got Chloe, Rachel, and kate together for games of dungeons and dragons though they usually didn't last long and were one-shots, unfortunately.

Eventually, time passed and one day as I was heading to two whales to get some breakfast and to see if frank might have some job needing to be done. As I was beginning to walk out of the dorm my vision began to swim and then I saw kate talking with someone with short brown hair and freckles all over her face, she was also wearing a Jane doe shirt with a hoodie. I could tell that the place this vision was taking place in was the girls' dorm and based on the calendar and clock on the wall I knew it was today and only a few minutes away from when I was walking out. As kate was introducing herself I heard the other girl say hi my names max, Max Caulfield and with that my vision ended. I blinked a couple of times to regain my orientation and turned to head back inside for three reasons. Reason one, so I can see Maxine. Reason two, I need to take an aspirin. Reason three so I can take care of this nose bleed.

Authors Note: Thank you for reading this Chapter have a great day


End file.
